Highschool á la Demigods
by xCataclysm
Summary: After BOO! The gods decided to put their children into school - the High school of Heroes – a huge school for Demigods. But there is one problem: Greeks and Romans should attend the same school. That shouldn't be a big problem, after their collarbration. But for Nico and Reyna, it is. But that is their least problem... T: Smut/Cursing Pairs: Nico/Reyna & much more! R&R please!
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! I'm glad you took a look at my first story on !

**About me**: My Name is Fabi, I am born on 29th Oct. 1996. I am from Austria, which is in Europe, below Germany. My two favourite books in the last time are PJO &amp; Temeraire Series. If you want to contact me, ask for my skype with a PM.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PJO, otherwise I wouldn't write this story, right? Btw, I'm not Rick Riordian too (surpriiiiiiiise).

**A/N**: If you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know and don't hesitate to contact me (PM, you can get my skype there). Anyway, thanks for giving me a chance. I think I'd jump if you'd review too J! Have fun reading!

**High - School á la Demigods**

**Chapter I**

**POV: Nico**

„As you all now, the war is over for 1 month now. We finally defeated Gaea, who is suffering in Tartarus right now. Yesterday, at the Gods council, the twelve Olympians have discussed your all future. "A murmur went through the ranks of demigods, who listened carefully to their Instructor. After making an art break, Chiron continued:" Every Demigod, who is older than 15 Years until 8th of September and is not a hunter of Artemis, may attend the "High school of Heroes" until he is 19 years old. The Athena cabin cheered, while most of the other heroes where not sure how to feel. 'I beg you, please don't do this to me' Nico thought. Maybe there was a way to skip this figment of the gods. Who knew what they will plan next? So Nico could go straight to be Aphrodite's knew super model. "But that's not all. Because of the great collaboration between Greeks and Romans during the last war, the council decided to mix the demigods of the two camps. So every future student of the High school of Heroes will live in Los Angeles in a boarding home. Please be ready at 9 a.m. tomorrow, you will fly to airport Los Angeles tomorrow. That's all for now, thank you for your attention and have a nice school year!"

"For fucking sake, they are joking, aren't they?" cried Nico in frustration. School didn't look that bad anymore, compared to live with the Romans. Especially Reyna, Nico thought. He couldn't stand her, she's just being a monster when she's with him. Every. Fucking. Time. "I am sorry, but I think they are serious Deathbreath". Just after facepalming himself, Nico answered:" Wow. Do I seriously have to hold up a sarcasm sign Mr. Kelphead? By the way, since when do you call me this name?" "Annabeth", Percy said with a shrug. "Oh look who is coming Perce." "THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME", Annabeth screamed while jumping at Percy who was overwhelmed with the whole situation. "I missed school soooooo much. But most of all I'm glad to see our Roman friends!" After Perce silence Annabeth with a kiss, Nico had enough of all this love. With the words "Get a room" Nico disappeared into his cabin. While he was walking the way to the Hades cabin, the Stolls crossed his way. He just understood a few words of their conversation, but it was enough to fear the school year even more. He heard things like "even more opportunities to do pranks" and "boarding home? Nr. 1 building for best pranks".

Before joining the rest of the demigods for the camp fire, Nico packed all his stuff he would need for the school. He packed his mobile phone (The Hephaestus cabin made a new investment, a mobile phone Demigods could use too, which used a frequency what doesn't bait monsters. You just have to know the Name of the Demigod you want to contact and you can start), his headphones, some clothes, his sword, which was a bracelet and his two daggers, which where magical converted to two rings and his armour, consisting of stygian leather. His armour was a black robe consisting of several pieces with a hood for fast movement, the stygian leather was as hard as steel but as light as normal leather. All in all, he looked like an Assassin. After the second titan war, Nico has been trained by his father. Now, he is a swift, silent shadow. The Ghost Assassin, that was Nico's favourite name for himself, now has to attend a freaking high school. Was that fair?

Dong. Dong. DONG. Nico literally fell out of his bed. What the hell was going on? "If you don't get up now, I will come in! 3, 2, 1 –" "Whoa, chill Perce! What do you want?". "Let me say it like this: You have ten minutes till the Vans drive off to the airport. I have to go now, see you in L.A. Otherwise Annie is killi- "Perseus Jackson, if you don't come now, I will-" I am coming Daaaaaaarling". Wait – What? Nico took a glance at his phone and read the time. It said 8:51 a.m. Gods, no! Why does this always happen to him? He threw his backpack with all this things he packed yesterday over his back and rushed to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and checked his hair, which was a single mess. Then, he jumped out of the window to safe some time which he was clearly lacking of. While he ran to the Halfblood Hill, he cursed why the Hades cabin has to be the most distanced from the Halfblood Hill – and why he has to live in that exactly cabin. As he arrived at a big white van, which side said _Delphi – Strawberries_, he checked the time. His phone said 9:02 a.m. Besides the nearest van, there stood Chiron, who had a list in his hands. He lifted his head from the paper and looked at Nico. "Mr DiAngelo, what a honour you are joining us too. We can start now", Chiron told the drivers. Nico just ignored the sarcasm and hopped straight into the van with a bad feeling in his gut. Just as he sat down, he discovered why he had a bad feeling – this van was full of Aphrodite girls, all of them were talking about Tristan McLean and other gossip stuff, which Nico clearly didn't want to hear right now. He barely could breath, deodorant was filling his lungs. Dying the pink nightmare, the convoy of _Delphi – Strawberries_ vans started their way to the airport.

The flight wasn't a big problem for Nico. But for Perce, it was. His fear of flying bothered him – even after the flight he looked all pale and white. And all the time, Annabeth didn't leave his side. 'What a lucky guy' Nico thought. He really granted them their luck, after all horror they had to sustain.

As the demigods arrived at the school grounds, they finally could get a glance at their new school. And it the school grounds were freaking huge. The school itself was a three story building, placed on the edge of L.A. At the left side of the building, there was built the boarding home, on the right side…there was a freaking spa! Nico couldn't believe his eyes. On the top of the building was a sign which read: Olympus of Wellness. There wasn't even one demigod, who didn't cheer at the gods right now. Before the school building there was a huge Park, with a little lake on the right side. On the left side in the park, there were training grounds. In the middle of everything, there was a half amphitheatre. The heroes were directed to their dorm room by some nymphs. They walked through the park and passed the training grounds. Now, they saw the archery range, a little battle ground, there was even a gym! The Nymph explained general things, but Nico didn't listen carefully. He just understood, that in the school there is a supermarket and a little mall too. And if they want, they could stay all year too. All in all, this was a little paradise for demigods. But he shouldn't be happy for a long time at all. Just as Nico was about to open the door of his room, the neighbour who was at the opposite of his room opened the door. As he recognised who it was, he couldn't believe his bad luck anymore.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! What do you think, who is Nico's neighbour? What do you thin, which is Nico's absolute hate school subject? I'd be very satisfied if you'd review too J! Remember: The more you review, the faster you'll get the next chapter. Let me tell you again, if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know and don't hesitate to contact me (PM, you can get my skype there).

Kind Regards,

Fabi


	2. Nico's punishment?

Reyna. What has he done to piss off the Gods? There was a whole of 750 demigods in this school. And Nico had to have Reyna on his freaking next door. Just after she had opened her door, their eyes met. None of them dared to take off their eyes off the other one, nor did they move. It was like a strange fight, a staring contest. There were sparkles in her dark eyes, which Nico didn't notice before. And this sparkles seemed to challenge him to take this battle in between them even more serious. "AWEEEESOOOOOOME!" Absorbed by their contest, both Nico and Reyna jumped in surprise. "I mean wow. I didn't think I would have sooooo much luck. And I thought this wouldn't be a cool school year. Nico I'm so happy we are neighBROs!" Not only mentally face palming Nico turned on his heel and slammed the door. But not without cursing the Gods and the whole universe for Leo being his neighbour too. As if Reyna alone wouldn't be enough. Not even mentioning that he couldn't take his mind off of her eyes.

Waking up on the next morning, Nico found a message levitating over his head who read following information:

_Welcome to the "School of Heroes"_

_Please read this message carefully as it contains helpful information._

To put it in a nutshell, the information contained the mealtimes, the house rules (The part about not injuring or killing each other has been print bold), that weapons had to be kept inside one's room and the official school start plus the opening hours of the spa, the gym and the training grounds, which were 24/7. The beginning of the school would be in one day, Monday. Today was Sunday, so Nico didn't plan anything but to chill and look around. Maybe he would try the gym too. To be honest, he was pretty curious about the school.

He took a glance at his watch which stood on his bedside table, it read 7:21 a.m. Moaning, he asked himself why he only slept 9 hours after the exertions of the day before (Hey, driving 2 hours in a van with crazy Aphrodite girls can cause some pretty damage to your system). But his question shouldn't be unanswered a long time. Just as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep again, he heard a frantic knock on the door. "Hey Nico man, get up! We got some epic things to discover!"

Leo. He should've known. Nico got up, put his Jeans and a Hoodie on and walked to the door. Slowly, he opened it, just to see an over happy Leo grinning at him. Did this dude take drugs?! "If you will ever try to wake me before 9 a.m. on a fucking Sunday, I will help you to discover the EPIC fields of punishment.", he said, emphasizing the "EPIC". With this words, he slammed his door (If this continued like that, Nico would've to buy a new door) just to hear Leo answer: "Are you coming with me now or not?" Facepalm No. 2. He took on his headphones and silently played a quite soft song - Satellite by Rise watch?v=pNv4JChWqA8&amp;index=225&amp;list=PLf5wlWH5rq6sz0aSuA-1zjvHIRqXvR0BD. (**A/N: Just had to bring in my favourite Band, sorry about that :D. If I ever post a link in my texts, it will contain some further information about the text. (There is the youtube-link to the song**)

When it was time for lunch, Nico sleepily climbed out of his bed, he has been sleeping again the past hours, the past days had been really exhausting for him. Nico could swear on the River Styx – he never have had relaxing bed like this one before, and he just knew he would oversleep school start sometimes. After getting up, he looked around himself and admired the fact that he would spent the next years in this room – which was actually a flat. If you entered his flat, straight before you there reached the hallway to a door, behind which was the living room. All in all, four doors opened off the hall. The first one to your right led into the bathroom, the second into the living room, which had the shape of a large "L". His balcony only could be reached from the living room. On the left side were two doors too, the first one led into his working room which he planned to use as a storage space (seriously, who need an extra working room?!), the second door into the kitchen.

After getting his hair done and putting on some new black jeans, a Green Day t-shirt and some shoes he left his room – just to bump into Leo. "Not you again." "Nice to meet you too buddy", announced Leo happily.

As they passes the woman toilet, Nico heard some strange sounds from the inside. There was a loud bang, followed by a scream – definitely exerted by a girl. "Just go ahead. I will join you later", told Nico Leo. "Uhm okay. Waiting for you at our table." As soon as Leo disappeared around the corner, Nico pressed his ear against the door. "Let me go! Or, I swear, I will cut your balls off!" the girl said. Then Nico heard like she had been slapped, followed by hear groan. Here was clearly something wrong. "If you would relax, it would be a lot easier. Ad a lot less painful for you", a guy said, two others laughed. _Enough_. Since his mother has been murdered by Zeus hand Nico couldn't stand violence against helpless women exerted by jerks. He tried to open the door silently - but it was locked. Nico heard anther slap, this time it sounded even harder. The girl screamed now. Shit, he had to hurry. What did they plan with her? "I swear it boy, I will break your nose if you won't let me go! I swear it to the River Styx!" Thunder rumbled in the back. "Big words for a helpless girl like you. How do you want to do that?" another guy said. Well, the next thing was probably not the wisest to do but Nico had to do something. He took a few steps back, until he touched the opposite wall with his back. Then, he sprinted and tackled the door with his right should, which erupted in pain. Shit.

As he checked the room, he saw four people. Three guys and one girl. And the girl was no one other than Reyna. Doubleshit. The three guys were definitely spawns of Ares. Her pants were pulled down and she was tied to the sink. Nico had to admit: He would have liked that picture if there haven't been the guy – oh, and the marks from their slaps on her butt and the bruises from hits in her face. "You look terrible" Nico said, facing Reyna. "Thanks. Didn't notice it myself. Has any of you guy's makeup with you? Maybe Nico likes me better then". That clearly distracted them. They looked at each other's. There were just the big question marks hovering above their heads missing, and it would have been a hilarious picture. Taking the advantage that the three Ares guys were distracted Nico charged at the first, he stood the nearest to him but looked like the weakest. He took two fast steps to gain some speed and jumped at him, raising his hand in the air and hitting the guy on his temple with his knuckles. "Fuck, Jayden!" Well, Jayden collapsed and hit the tile floor with his head first, blacking out. The second guy responded quickly to revenge his friend. He kicked at Nico's face but Nico was too fast for him and raised his arm to block. The foot hit his arm and Nico blocked the kick, his shoulder protesting painfully. Noticing his chance, the other guy charged too. Just as Nico thought that he would stand a chance against the two, the weaker of them hit him hard in the face with his fist, probably breaking Nico's nose. He hit the floor hard and heard the door to the floor being closed. Just as he wanted to stand up, the guy that hit him helped him to stand up and locked his arms behind his back. "You are weak Di Angelo. You shouldn't have tried to interfere", the stronger of the remaining two announced proudly. "Fuck you", Nico said after spitting the guy straight into his face. Slowly wiping over his ugly face, the Ares guy said :"You. Little. Cunt. I. will. Tear. You. Apart." And with every word, the guy hit Nico with all his force. "Let him go you cowards! Can't you fight fair?", shouted Reyna. As the guy turned around to face Reyna, Nico felt a sudden burst of strength entering him. At the same time, Reyna seemed to almost black out. While one of the Ares spawns was distracted, Nico quickly spun around and elbowed the guy behind him with his right arm, hitting his chin which made a loud crack sound. His victim groaned in pain and stumbled back. Not even waiting for a second Nico turned to his left and kicked the poor guy again into the face, on the same spot he hit him before with his fist. The chin shifted a few inches and was now obviously broken. "That's how you kick." Ready to finish the last of his enemies, Nico turned around – just to see Reyna being locked by the remaining guy, having a dagger hold by her throat. "Leave this room or I will slit her open. And then, I will deal with you, spawn of Hades." This kicked Nico over the edge. He boiled of anger. "Do you know why Ares is not the king of the gods', weakling? He is dumb as fuck, followed by his ugly children." And then, the room suddenly went dark.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked the chapter (longest I've ever written!). I am very sorry for not posting for that long. I was so freaking busy and finally I forgot about this story. I hope you can forgive me. I don't even want to make any more promises I cant keep, but one thing I can tell you for sure: I will update more frequently. I guess I will post at least one chapter per month. Also I am sorry for my bad English. Please tell me when you find any typos, I am no native english speaker, my mother tongue is german.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you would like me to do better. Do you want more humor, more fighting scenes or more Reyna-Nico (how do you call that pairing?) moments? What do you think about the songs? Want me to add some songs that I listen to while writing (probably in the text?). Please also note, that **_**italic written parts are thoughts of**_** a character (things that he/she reads something), while bold written parts are author notes. Please note that I will start to answer reviews in the next chapter.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I am really looking forward posting soon.**

**Kind regards,**

**xCataclysm**

**PS: Please also check my deviantart. I would really appreciate you telling me what you think of my graphics. I want to study media design on a university after finishing my school (I think in America it would be a high school). Here is the link to my profile on deviantart:**


End file.
